


Hate at First Sight

by GezelligeAuteur



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GezelligeAuteur/pseuds/GezelligeAuteur
Summary: When Libba Swythe moves into the neighborhood, Abigail Bellweather feels it's for the sole purpose of disrupting her perfect life. Is a disruption necessarily bad though?
Relationships: Abigail Bellweather/Libba Swythe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. Cheer up, buttercup.

Abigail Bellweather was having the perfect morning up until she saw 𝙝𝙚𝙧; 𝘓𝘪𝘣𝘣𝘢 𝘚𝘸𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘦. The girl moved to their neighborhood more or less two weeks ago, not that she cared, and has been pestering her ever since.

———

The first encounter was hate at first sight. Abigail had just cleaned her car when, out of nowhere, a dog jumped onto the bonnet. Abigail could only watch on in horror as the mutt left dirt wherever its paws touched.

"Noodle!"

Abigail glanced to where the sudden screech came from and made eye contact with a girl she has never seen before. The girl gave her an apologetic smile, dimples and all, as she jogged toward Abigail's car.

"Noodle. Bad girl. Get off the scary lady's car. Come on, girl."

Abigail finally found her voice upon hearing those words. "Excuse me?" Her arms now crossed as she looked at the stranger petting the dog as if the dog just did something good.

"You should have seen your face. For a moment it looked as if steam was going to come out of your ears."

How dare she?

"Your mutt just dirtied my car! The car that I've just cleaned." Perhaps Abigail's voice got a bit high pitched, but how dare this girl giggle in a situation like this? Brown eyes darted between her car and the owner of the creature responsible.

"Whoa, whoa. First of all; her name is Noodle." As if called, the golden retriever came and sat beside her owner as if she was the most well-behaved dog. "And second of all; she was excited. We just moved in across the street and wanted to get to know the neighborhood." Another dimpled smile before the girl stretched out her hand, "And third of all. Thirdly? Thirdly; I'm 𝘓𝘪𝘣𝘣𝘢 𝘚𝘸𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘦."

"I don't care who you are. Just keep your mutt away from me and my car." With that, Abigail turned her back on the new girl and made her way inside to her house. She might have muttered some harsh words about the audacity of the girl as she walked past her mother, slamming her door behind her and letting out an annoyed scream once inside her bedroom.

The next morning she woke up with the intention of cleaning the dirt new girl's dog left but was surprised to find it has been taken care of already. Upon questioning her mom she got a note instead.

𝘾𝙝𝙚𝙚𝙧 𝙪𝙥, 𝙗𝙪𝙩𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙘𝙪𝙥. —𝙇𝙎

Abigail crumpled the piece of paper in her hand and stomped back up to her room.

After that, she couldn't help but glare at the girl whenever she saw her. She received nothing but dimpled smiles in return, which annoyed her further. On some days the girl would yell from across the street, "Beautiful day, isn't it?" And every time she got the same response from Abigail; an eye roll and silence.

———

And now here she was again to ruin Abigail's perfect morning. Abigail was thankful that after the two weeks since the new girl moved in, she hasn't seen the girl at Fort Salem Preparatory School yet. Thought maybe she was homeschooled. No such luck. There she was, 𝘓𝘪𝘣𝘣𝘢 𝘚𝘸𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘦, grinning as Tally Craven, a friend of Abigail, showed her around. She knew Tally would walk up to her to introduce the girl, and plastered on a fake smile when it happened.

"Libba, this is Abigail Bellweather. Head of the debate team, lacrosse captain, and..."

Tally was interrupted by Libba before she could conclude any inductions.

"Ah, Abigail Bellweather. Finally a name. I guess we'll be seeing more of each other, huh? Lacrosse, debate, and probably whatever else Tally here is going to tell me about you."

With that, she dragged Tally away playfully, but not before sending Abigail a wink.

The nerve!


	2. Turn That Frown Upside Down

Abigail could think of nothing and no one else other than 𝘓𝘪𝘣𝘣𝘢 𝘚𝘸𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘦. The girl managed to get under her skin and it irked her. Everywhere she looked, there the girl was. Perhaps it was because they had the majority of their classes together, but Abigail was sure 𝘓𝘪𝘣𝘣𝘢 went out of her way to be seen. And not just by Abigail, either.

English period 𝘓𝘪𝘣𝘣𝘢 was front and center introducing herself, curls bouncing as she spoke, dimpled smile indicating her excitement. And as Abigail looked around she could see everyone hung on every word the new girl had to say. Not even two hours at the school and she has already brainwashed her friend, Tally Craven, as well as charmed their teacher. Abigail was having none of it— She got pulled from her inner turmoil upon hearing her name.

"Oh, that's nice. What do you say?" Everyone suddenly looked at her expectedly. 𝘓𝘪𝘣𝘣𝘢 raised her brows, a smile still very much present as she, too, looked directly at Abigail.

What did she miss?

"Sure?"

"Perfect. 𝘓𝘪𝘣𝘣𝘢 pull up a chair next to Abigail."

Wait, what?

Apparently, the new girl didn't have any textbooks yet and because they were neighbors, she felt it only made sense that she shared Abigail Bellweather's books. And their teacher agreed. How did they not have extra textbooks?

Abigail didn't say a word when 𝘓𝘪𝘣𝘣𝘢 joined her. She moved her book just slightly and could feel the girl watching her.

"What?" It was a harsh whisper.

The girl had the audacity to shake her head and grin before looking at the book between them. "I was waiting for steam to come out of your ears."

———

"Did I miss something between you and 𝘓𝘪𝘣𝘣𝘢?" That was Tally rushing to keep up with Abigail once it was lunchtime.

"Who's 𝘓𝘪𝘣𝘣𝘢?" Great, Raelle was here.

"You would have known if you were in class. Met up with Scylla again?" Tally asked.

"That girl is bad news." Was all Abigail said as they sat down at their regular table.

Raelle looked between the two and narrowed her eyes, "So she accidentally, might I add, set the lab on fire once. That does not make her the bad news."

"Accidentally, sure."

That seemed to set the three girls into a fit of giggles. Of course, it was accidental, but the lab teacher thought differently and it didn't help when Scylla said his car would be next.

Abigail was still laughing when she caught the gaze of 𝘓𝘪𝘣𝘣𝘢 𝘚𝘸𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘦 across the cafeteria. Her smile faded slowly. Raelle noticed,

"Oh, that's 𝘓𝘪𝘣𝘣𝘢?"

"Yes. No one is important. She moved into my street some time ago and has been a pain in the ass ever since. Thought I'd least get a break from her here."

"Oh, she said she was gonna try out for the lacrosse team. Told her there was a spot open since Glory sprained her ankle."

Abigail plastered on a fake smile as she looked at Tally, then Raelle, then at her lunch in front of her. "Perfect."

———

She got home from school that afternoon fuming, and the first thing she did was take out her notebook. For some reason, she brought her English textbook with her and when she took that out to rearrange everything in her bag for the next day, a post-it note floated onto the floor. It looked familiar...

𝐓𝐮𝐫𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐮𝐩𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧. — 𝙇𝙎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. We'll have more interaction between Libba and Abigail in chapter 3! I hope you'll stick around.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Come say hi to me on twitter @GezelligeAuteur.


End file.
